


worthy (to be accepted)

by walkintodanger



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Relationship Study, mild injury description, so i decided to upload it, this has been sitting around for ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkintodanger/pseuds/walkintodanger
Summary: They had all come so far, so why couldn’t he move forward?To be accepted, to be loved. Torao longed for the most useless things





	worthy (to be accepted)

He always knew he would come to a realisation like this. Alone. In the dark.  
It’s what he deserved after all, feeling his life draining out of him with the familiar ache of overexertion.

——

He had met them unexpectedly, waiting on a foolish dream, one that was denied his entire life, suddenly brought into the spotlight. The lights had been dazzling; far too much for him to withstand.

Touma was first. He always was. Touma _understood_. It had been a while since someone took the time to understand him, to unravel him down to pride. Touma could be doing something as mundane as stirring coffee, and yet he could light up the whole room, outwardly, with no real awareness of what he was doing. A chain of stars. Once you were in his presence, it was hard to go without it, which Torao had learnt the hard way. Like ivy rambling up bricks, Touma infected and your attitude, and seeped into your outlook on life. Torao wonders if Touma realises his worth.

Haruka was an anomaly. A breath of fresh air in a run-down apartment. The wind chimes in your grandparents house, greeting you, welcoming you home. Tough to understand, but everything made sense to Haru, so it _certainly_ made sense in Torao’s mind. Haruka was a soft illumination of what things should be like; no matter how broken, you can stand up again. To revolt, to get up and fight for what you believe in. A reset button on life, letting you breathe before jumping back into the freezing ocean. To swim or sink. Torao wouldn’t mind drowning.

Minami was etheral . There would be no other way to describe him. He crept up on you, to startle your soul out of your thoughts, and out into the spotlight, for him to bear witness. For all your misdeeds to be laid out on trial. The slightest hint of a smile on Minami’s lips was otherworldly. Minami was, in every sense of the word, dazzling. Sure, his personally was slightly rotten, but he never failed to make you understand him. To recognise your flaws. To build yourself back up from who you were in the past. To have a better sense of self. To have a better you.

Torao wished he had the strength to catch up to them. They had come so far, why couldn’t he? He was left trailing behind on burnt out ashes and umber, left to seep into cracks in the walls in his façade. An anomaly. They all had learnt, why hadn’t he? 

——

Alone on a September night, a hazel haired man bleeds out in an alleyway. The distant warbling of an ambulance siren slowly sounds more and more real, but Torao realises that maybe it’s too late. And that maybe, he had learnt to love a long time ago. To have a family that cares, Torao thinks, seems like such a nice dream, one that wasn’t as distant as he had made himself think.

Too bad he can never express it to them.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don’t remember writing this, but i thought i’d post it anyway.
> 
> sorry torao
> 
> come talk to me on twt @nagilovemail


End file.
